Diez minutos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: SORATO AU post IIWW. "Yamato la observa durante diez minutos todas las mañanas. Al principio solo la miraba, después empezó a recostarse a su lado en silencio. Finalmente llegaron las promesas..."


Sorato AU post IIWW

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **DIEZ MINUTOS**

Yamato la observa durante diez minutos todas las mañanas. Al principio solo la miraba, después empezó a recostarse a su lado en silencio. Finalmente llegaron las promesas. Le promete que comprará tierras y él trabajará el campo y sus manos volverán a la delicadeza de la que nunca tuvieron que haber salido. Le promete que bordará las mejores telas por placer y no viejos abrigos por necesidad. Le promete que llevará kimonos todos los días y comerá el mejor arroz de la región. Se lo promete mientras duerme porque no cree que ella quiera escuchar sus promesas. Se lo promete a sí mismo porque necesita ser útil para ella. Ella tan solo duerme de una manera profunda pero no plácida. A veces susurra, a veces incluso llora y entonces la despierta.

—Ya es hora de levantarse —le dice y vuelve al fuego donde esa mezcla de arroz y cebada ya hierve.

…

…

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando intentaba conseguir comida. Se la denegaron por no tener trabajo. Daba igual que hubiese pasado los últimos años luchando en una guerra por los que se supone que eran los intereses de su patria. Su patria había perdido, la comida estaba reservada a quien trabajase por los nuevos intereses de su patria.

—¿Eres soldado? —le preguntó repentinamente, cuando ya se había resignado a no conseguir esa mínima ración de cebada.

La observó con rudeza, pues ya no sabía mirar de otra manera. Embutida en ese mono de trabajo y con ese pañuelo en la cabeza del que sobresalía alguna greña pelirroja tampoco parecía que fuese a asustarse de esa mirada. Le dio la impresión de que había visto muchas clases de miradas que la habían hecho fuerte. Todas las mujeres, a la fuerza, habían tenido que hacerse fuertes.

Por un instante se miró los ropajes, como si algo le hubiese delatado, como si las insignias que adornaban su traje hacía escasos meses aún significasen algo. Obviamente nada le distinguía como militar salvo ser un varón claramente desarraigado y hambriento.

—Ya no.

—¿Aviación? —él asintió con brusquedad y le sorprendió la media sonrisa que el rostro de ella dibujó—, así que pilotabas uno de mis aviones.

—¿Tus aviones? —quiso dar un paso hacia atrás cuando ella avanzaba hacia él pero quedó en el sitio.

—Durante la guerra hacíamos piezas de aviones pero ya no —hizo una pausa en una extraña mueca— maquinaría agrícola creo que hacemos ahora.

—¿Para qué campo? —susurró entre dientes y ella no lo entendió de inmediato.

—Siempre necesitan mano de obra y te dará derecho a una ración al día —dijo entregándole parte de su cebaba.

Él trató de resistirse pero ella tenía razón. Si no se alimentaba, no aguantaría una jornada de trabajo.

—¿Tienes donde dormir?

—Sí.

No era cierto pero quizá creyó que aunque fuese un soldado derrotado sin campos de cultivo a los que regresar todavía le debía quedar el suficiente orgullo como para no aceptar más ayuda de una menuda muchacha.

Ella intuyó que mentía, tal vez por el tono apagado, por la mirada esquiva o seguramente porque era un soldado derrotado, hambriento y sin trabajo.

—La fábrica lo renta para los trabajadores. Seguro no tienes problema en encontrar un futón —dijo, después de darle la dirección de donde vivía.

Supo su nombre, Sora, la siguiente vez que la vio. La encontró o mejor dicho ella lo encontró a él al salir del edificio.

—¿Entras ahora? —se quedó un poco rezagada de otras chicas con las que había salido. Ellas caminaban rápido e intentaban no mirar a extraños.

No llegó a contestar pues ese abrigo militar apartado contra una esquina haciendo la función de manta lo delató.

—¿No encontraste habitación? —Una vez más ella no necesitó respuesta— Pareces americano.

Apretó los dientes con rabia.

—No soy americano —ella mantuvo la mirada y él supo que no quería asustar a la única persona que ni le temía ni al parecer le provocaba desconfianza. A la única persona que había visto sonreír tras su regreso. Suavizó las facciones—. Mi madre es francesa.

Ella ni se inmutó por tal revelación.

—Pareces americano —repitió—, a muchas mujeres no nos gusta estar cerca de los americanos.

Yamato bajó el rostro. Culpable por su derrota.

—Estoy sola. Por lo visto tenemos turnos cambiados así que será como si vivieses solo —y le entregó la llave en donde ponía su nombre.

Sora venía de una familia con Iemoto. Su madre era maestra de Ikebana y ella debería haberlo sido algún día. Eso era cuando su país era en el primero que nacía el sol y su divina armada aún no había conocido la derrota. Ahora su país tenía hambre, hasta el sol estaba prohibido y contemplar flores no daba de comer por mucho que su madre se hubiese mantenido firme en ese propósito incluso después de empezar a caer las bombas. A Sora, a fin de cuentas, todo le sonaba a ironía. Nunca quiso seguir los pasos de su madre claro que tampoco nunca quiso que muriesen las flores.

Todo esto lo supo él, el día que la encontró tan enferma que no la permitió ir a trabajar.

—Haré tu turno.

—Acabas de regresar —ardía, pero aún así se empeñó en atarse el pañuelo a la cabeza.

—Te dejaré encerrada —advirtió y ella durmió sin fuerzas para protestar más.

Cuando regresó, Sora le esperaba con el puchero hirviendo. La temperatura ya empezaba a ser baja así que había transformado su abrigo militar en un abrigo civil. Él había estado en el mercado negro buscando alguna medicina para ella aunque ya no pareciese necesitarla. Lo agradeció porque tampoco había podido permitirse comprarla. Sí compró un saco de arroz que podrían mezclar con la cebada.

Entonces ella habló y habló mientras le servía la comida como si fuese una esposa que esperaba agradar a su sacrificado esposo.

—¿Por qué no vives en Francia? —preguntó, después de que él descubriese que sus manos nunca deberían haber tenido más cortes que el de las rosas y que su cuerpo siempre debería haber estado cubierto por un inmaculado kimono— Es uno de los países vencedores, ¿no?

—No fui soldado francés —respondió él. Entonces ella sabía ya que su madre y hermano pequeño sí que habían huido a aquel país tras la rendición. Lo que no sabía Yamato era por qué le había contado ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Es una especie de responsabilidad?

Asintió.

—Fui derrotado y ahora debo asumir las consecuencias.

Eso sonaba más heroico que la historia de un niño desesperado por encontrar a un padre que seguramente tuviese ya tan poca vida como los campos en donde siempre trabajó.

—Los soldados solo matan y mueren. No es tu culpa, no te atormentes.

…

…

Escucha el ruido de los aviones americanos que retumban en el precario edificio y piensa en su avión, piensa cuando le bendecían los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte y piensa en Sora con su kimono siendo bañada por ellos. Piensa en delicadas flores sostenidas en sus manos y piensa en su sonrisa a través de extensos y prósperos cultivos de arroz.

—¿Estás sangrando?

Mira su mano con un improvisado vendaje y ve que está tan empapada que gotea al piso. Se voltea a Sora, sirviéndole su arroz con cebada con su mano no herida.

—No es grave —no se puede esperar otra respuesta de un soldado. Siente que aún le queda algo de orgullo.

—Necesita puntos, ¿por qué no fuiste a que te la mirasen?

Apenas le quedan cinco minutos para comer antes de irse, sin embargo ella los emplea en mirar su herida.

—Me descontarían del jornal —dice apartando la mano.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al terminar? —como imaginó, ella ni se ha inmutado y ya de rodillas a él, se esmera en curarle la herida o por lo menos ponerle un vendaje limpio.

Se le da bien y piensa que es algo que disfruta haciendo no que es una de esas cosas que ha aprendido a la fuerza como otras mujeres. Cuidar es algo innato en ella y Yamato añade a su visión a un niño pelirrojo con rodillas raspadas que es curado mimosamente por esa mujer. Recuerda que a él también le gustaba cuidar de las personas aunque seguramente no se le diese tan bien como a ella.

—Porque habría estado un día entero sin verte.

Ella es la que lo mira con rudeza ahora y él piensa que quizá ya ha aprendido a mirar de otra forma aunque eso es algo que debería decir ella. Baja la cabeza y termina su vendaje. Se pone su pañuelo y se dirige a la puerta.

—Haz que alguien te lo mire.

Hay flores en la habitación. Las debió traer Sora al terminar su trabajo. Yamato las ve ya a la mañana cuando está solo y duerme en el futón aún con el calor de ella. No son flores silvestres, están bien cuidadas, parecen mejor alimentadas que él.

—Cambié mi ración del día por esas flores —le dice Sora al día siguiente cuando Yamato entra para despertarla. Estira la cabeza aún desde el futón y Yamato le muestra su vendaje limpio. Ella le regala una sonrisa y él se recuesta a su lado. Nunca lo ha hecho estando despierta.

—¿No son de tu agrado?

Las mira y no sabe muy bien qué decir. Preferiría tener tierra sana donde cultivar arroz. El arroz se come las flores no.

Entonces la siente cerca sobre su pecho. Se tensa porque hace demasiado tiempo que no siente el calor directo de una persona. Porque hace demasiado tiempo que él no se siente persona.

—Necesitaba ver flores.

Su brazo la rodea cuando la siente llorar. Después susurra y luego duerme. Debería despertarla pero decide no hacerlo. Ella se enojará pero no le importa porque ha decidido que quiere cuidarla. Aunque no recuerde como hacerlo quiere intentarlo, quiere que ella escuche algún día sus promesas e incluso las crea.

Las flores, a su lado, están siendo bendecidas por los primeros rayos del sol naciente.

- **OWARI** -

.


End file.
